Nunca deixe ninguém saber
by ophiuchusyn
Summary: Bem, acho que todos nós cometemos erros.E acho que eu te perdoei, não perdoei? Regulus POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter não me pertence, nós sabemos. Entretanto, seja agradável e não comente isso quando eu estiver por perto :)  
**Avisos:** Regulus Black POV.

* * *

**Nunca deixe ninguém saber.**

* * *

"_Bem, acho que todos nós cometemos erros._

_E acho que eu te perdoei, não perdoei?"_

Você sempre fez a mamãe gritar feito uma louca pela casa. Você sempre arrumava um jeito de contornar o que ela pedia ou até mesmo não obedecer, e eu ouvia por tabela o que ela tinha a gritar. "Mas não deve ser por mal, todo mundo comete seus erros aqui e ali..." eu costumava pensar. Afinal de contas, você sempre brincou comigo quando ninguém queria; você sempre me protegeu das armações da Bella que eu nunca notei, e sempre olhava com um olhava com um olhar ameaçador para a Cissa quando ela falava de mim pelas costas.

Você me apresentou à Andrômeda. Ela era nossa prima, mas a mamãe não gostava que eu ficasse perto dela. Dizia que era uma desviada e que se déssemos sorte ela não trairia o nosso sangue.

Ela traiu, hahaha, e foi você quem me apresentou a ela, lembra?

_Foi sua culpa_...

O ano de 1971 foi um ano complicado. Era estranho ouvir a nossa mãe reclamar de você sem que estivesse lá. Foi estranho cair nas armadilhas de Bella e não ter você para me ajudar. Foi estranho ver a Cissa falar mal de mim e não poder fazer nada enquanto os outros riam. Não foi estranho brincar sozinho, mas depois de um tempo eu descobri que o Kreacher não era tão ruim assim; talvez fosse apenas cisma sua.

Mas o mais estranho foi quando, depois de alguns meses, finalmente percebi que você não ia voltar e comecei a desejar ir para Hogwarts também. Eu chorei por duas vezes naquela época; quando você pegou o trem e quando eu me descobri (exceto pelo Kreacher) totalmente sozinho naquele lugar e que aquilo não mudaria.

Foi bastante estranho, mas eu me acostumei.

Só depois que eu pisei no Salão Principal pela primeira vez é que percebi porque nossa mãe falara tanto de sua vergonha durante o ano passado. Era culpa sua entrar na _Grifinória_ e eu comecei a pensar que "talvez não fosse tão ruim ir para lá, já que _você_ estava lá", mas eu não tinha a coragem para carregar o fardo de ser mais uma vergonha para a família, e quando o Chapéu Seletor me perguntou, eu já tinha a resposta pronta: _Sonserina_. Senti um certo olhar de quem se sentira traído pesar em minha direção, mas ao olhar para o lugar onde você sentava em busca de conforto, não havia mais ninguém.

"_Vou te contar um segredo: descobri que para me dar bem nesse jogo eu teria que _

_ter sorte e ter também um bom olhar para a coisa"_

Era tudo um jogo, não era? Sempre foi. E para convencer direito eu não podia contar para você. Você também_deveria_ acreditar.

Eu consegui ser o apanhador mais jovem da Sonserina. Haha, lembra como você odiou saber disso? Por mais que eu quisesse, não podia mais se protegido por você. Então você entendeu como desaforo e se afastou, quando tudo o que eu queria era também te mostrar que eu também podia ser popular, mesmo que _do outro lado_.

Com o passar dos anos você se afastava ainda mais de mim, e eu comecei a andar com o Severus. Ele não é má pessoa, Sirius, só se sente deslocado no mundo assim como eu me acostumei a sentir. Acho que ele também não tem coração sonserino não...

Depois daquela noite em que Severus quase morreu, eu finalmente incorporei o que mamãe sempre dizia de você: "Você está sempre mal-intencionado!". Talvez aqui eu devesse lhe agradecer por isso. Nunca foi tão fácil seguir esse caminho. Mas agora eu tinha um pretexto, mesmo que tentando ainda estar do seu lado.

"_Não diga que é fácil seguir o processo._

_Não há nada mais difícil do que manter uma promessa"_

Na noite em que voltei com o braço esquerdo queimando de dor você não estava mais em casa, e nossa mãe fez um jantar magnífico. O brinde foi "Pelo triunfo do nosso único filho, que honra o sangue e enche de orgulho a família!" E isso você pode confirmar com Andrômeda que, como última e triunfal provocação de nossa mãe, foi obrigada a ir. Na mesma noite eu ouvi da nossa prima que o verdadeiro covarde era eu e não você, e que o que nos separava de nossas semelhanças era o sangue, que só corria nas suas veias.

Ninguém nunca soube, mas nas minhas veias corriam sangue também.

Então eu disse para ela que não sabia o que estava dizendo e que nossas veias eram iguais. Ela riu nervosa e me chamou de maluco, que eu nunca seria igual a você.

"_Ninguém acredita quando você é honesto"_

Tudo o que eu fiz foi cobrir os meus lábios com outra promessa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter não me pertence, nós sabemos. Entretanto, seja agradável e não comente isso quando eu estiver por perto :)  
**Avisos:** Regulus Black POV.

* * *

**Nunca deixe ninguém saber.**

* * *

Eu nunca achei que você fosse covarde. Você só era honesto com os seus próprios sentimentos. _Talvez_ não fosse tão ruim ser assim...

Como você.

"_E não me diga que foi tão fácil para mim!"_

Promessas_devem_ ser cumpridas haja o que houver. Mesmo que para isso seja preciso desistir de si mesmo. Se você for corajoso o suficiente simplesmente deixa acontecer, não é?

É uma guerra, e é bonito.

Faz dois dias que eu desertei, mas ninguém sabe. Eu vou fazer algo que vai salvar muitos e desagradar a outros, mas ninguém sabe. Saí também para que você soubesse que eu ainda era o mesmo Regulus, mesmo que ninguém além de você saiba.

Eu_sempre_ estive com você (sermos iguais não é ruim).

Nunca foi bom servir ao Lorde das Trevas ou participar de seus planos. Mas se alguém perguntar, seja o irmão que eu sempre confiei e finja ainda sentir raiva de mim.

Não deixe ninguém saber.

_Victória Paiter_.

* * *

Notas da autora: no início dessa semana, eu baixei um fanmix sobre o Regulus chamado _The Boy Who Would Be King_ no lj, terça-feira (06/11). Quando voltei do deutschkurs continuei ouvindo as músicas e comecei a prestar atenção nas letras, daí começou a surgir a idéia dessa fic. A maioria dos trechos em itálico tem alguma relação ou foram retirados de algumas dessas músicas. Curioso também é que no dia seguinte, bem depois de já ter concluído a fic, fui procurar pelo alguma fic nova RegulusxSnape e achei a _Por enquanto Adeus_, da **Mi-chanHxS**. Agora pasmem: as fics parecem interligar-se uma a outra oo (pelo menos foi o que eu achei x)

A fic é para ser interpretada como uma espécie de carta escrita por Regulus ao Sirius.

Divirtam-se lendo e mandem reviews :)

E mais uma vez obrigada à **Isabella Mauch**, que sempre tem paciência para ler as minhas fics ♥


End file.
